COMPUTATIONAL BIOLOGY AND BIOSTATISTICS CORE SUMMARY The Computational Biology and Biostatistics Core (CBBC) will provide essential computational and biostatistical services and resources for all projects of the WCM SPORE in Prostate Cancer (PCa). Analytic services include statistical design and analysis, extensive quality control, integrative analysis and interpretation of genomic (DNA-seq, RNA-seq) epigenomic (ChIP-seq, bisulfite sequencing) datasets and implementation and development of custom computational pipelines needed by the projects. Core investigators include Drs Elemento and Ballman (Co-Directors), Dr Sboner (Co-investigator) and Dr Demichelis (Co-investigator). All CBBC investigators are highly experienced scientists with an extensive track record of publications and grants in their field and have authored first, last or co-author publications in prostate cancer. CBBC investigators have developed key computational biology methods ranging from pathway and motif analysis (iPAGE and FIRE) to fusion detection (FusionSeq) and tumor and mutational clonality analysis (CLONET). In addition to analytic services, the Computational Biology and Biostatistics Core will provide centralized access to a number of computational tools developed by the core investigators as well as direct access to expertise for the design and analysis of genomic and epigenomic experiments. The Computational Biology and Biostatistics Core will take advantage of the shared computational infrastructure of the Institute for Computational Biomedicine (ICB) at Weill Cornell Medicine (WCM) and of clinical-grade computational pipelines already developed in the context of the WCM/NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital (NYPH) Englander Institute for Precision Medicine (IPM). Specifically, CBBC will provide computational analysis of genomic, epigenomic, and transcriptional profiling for all Projects and Cores that are part of this SPORE (Aim 1). CBBC will also provide the full spectrum of statistical services for all Projects and Cores that are part of the SPORE (Aim 2). Project 1 (co-led by Dr Beltran and Demichelis), Project 2 (co-led by Drs Rickman and Beltran), Project 3 (co-led by Drs. Rubin, Tomlins, and Shen) and Project 4 (co-led by Dr. Barbieri and Shen) will all use the CBBC. In addition, CBBC will support DRP and CEP projects as they develop.